The present invention is directed to a longitudinally divided cable sleeve, which is composed of a strip-like sleeve member of a shrinkable material, and has a sealing system which is composed of a longitudinal extending bead along each edge of the sleeve member and a sealing bar for engaging the pair of longitudinally extending beads.
A longitudinally divided sleeve casing, which had a sleeve member consisting of thermal plastic synthetic material provided with a shape memory which sleeve member exhibiting a longitudinal divisional or slot, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,336. Along each of the edges the divided sleeve member has a divided bead which is gripped by a C-shaped clip and is compressed in a sealed fashion.
This type of sealing system has a disadvantage that the beads at the sleeve edges must be undercut to a relatively considerable extent to prevent the bead from slipping out of the anchor provided by the C-shaped sealing bar or clip during the shrinking process. The large amount of undercut can lead to an exaggerating sealing zone, which under certain circumstances can be obstructive. This occurs for example, in particular during repair work to the cable sleeve or in the case of cable sleeves which are to have a slim or small outside diameter.
A further disadvantage of this relatively thick sealing zone consists in the fact that the heat supply in the sealing zone is obstructed and thus under certain circumstances, the sealing agent will be insufficiently activated in a direction extending towards the interior of the cable. Therefore, the use of a fusible adhesive for closing off the sealing system in these zones will lead only to an unsatisfactory result. On the other hand, when the sealing zone is strongly heated, it cannot be entirely ruled out that the bead will become subjected to deformations which lead to the bead slipping out of the clip or sealing bar.